Fishcake sensei
by Beyond my mask
Summary: West genetics has a teacher, revered and hailed as the number one knucklehead sensei. The students love him while the faculty detests him. Well not everyone. Naruto lands up in a world unlike his own, thus beginning a new adventure for our favorite blond haired ninja!
1. Fishcake sensei

_**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Naruto and Freezing.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Fishcake sensei**_

"Hehehe...now I know why _he _used to do this!"

A low chuckle eminated from a young man, currently, this certain young man lay huddled up against a plain brown wooden door, his blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he scowered through the small hole, His blonde spiky hair wavered with the small draft that blew through the corridor he was currently in. From his view, all he could see was steam and then slowly figures appeared before his limited range of eyesight.

_"This is it!" _he thought out in mirth, enthusiasm leaping in his entire being _"Just a little more! come on!"_

"Naruto!"

A high pitched shout of anger tore through his auditory senses and he turned his face to the right as soon as his name was called out. "Wha-?..." he began to question but not before a black object of minimal size dashed through the air and then promptly planted itself into the face of the young man effectively sealing his fate. A shout of pain echoed through the corridor and gasps emitted themselves from a room opposite to the young blonde haired man. He was about to fall but caught himself almost effortlessly, slowly he raised his head only for a fist to be implanted into his face sending him sprawling onto the ground below him, landing on his backside.

"Ow!" he siphoned out, his audible tone of pain made clear.

Slowly he raised his upper body off the ground and bringing up his right hand, massaged the injured portion of his face. His eyes darted to the culprit in front of him. A feeling of dread covered him from his limited vision, black high-heeled shoes, long brown stockings came into view; He began raising his head to come face to face with his assailant. A navy blue skirt, a long-sleeved shirt and a navy blue tie. Little by little, fear overwhelmed him and blue eyes met dark brown eyes with a greenish tint.

"Hey there..." he let out a slow chuckle in despair "Yu-Mi chan"

"Don't give me that crap! you were peeping again, weren't you!?" she shouted, anger evident in her voice. She stood in front of him, a dominating imposing figure; her arms folded over her breasts/

"Uh..." Naruto began, he shifted his head looking from left to right and thne brought up his right hand, stretching forth his index finger, he pointed to his face "Are you talking about me?"

Anger pulsated into Yu-Mi's very being as a twitch mark appeared over her forehead, her light brown hair covered her eyes which darkened menacingly over the young blonde haired man. Slowly, she stretched forth her right hand and grabbed Naruto by his yellow tie. He was wearing a pale blue shirt with a white lab coat, black pants and a pair of white sneakers. His collar lay unbuttoned and he had let his tie hang out which much to his dismay had caused the scenario in front of him.

Pulling on the tie, Yu-Mi brought Naruto's face close to hers, "Listen you..." she began, Naruto began sweating furiously as her voice invading his ears at that very moment causing him to shudder in fear and despair.

"You're supposed to be a teacher here, not a pervert! what would the students here think about you huh!?" she questioned out in rage.

"You're right..." Naruto began, his yellow bangs covered his eyes as he began to speak softly.

"Huh? I am?" Yu-Mi questioned out, in surprise at the sudden proclamation of herself being correct and Naruto admitting his mistake. But she knew him better than that, and she could tell he was planning something. But the sincerity in his voice had caught her off guard.

"Yeah...I understand the situation completely" He began once more, slowly his blue eyes met with her dark brown eyes. A strange feeling overwhelmed Yu-Mi and a blush settled itself onto her cheek. "N-Naruto?! Wh-what a-are you-" she stammered out. Naruto's face slowly drew close to her own.

"Heh..." he grinned and then let out a statement at her "Yu-Mi chan, you're just jealous because I don't peep on you, isn't it?"

"Y-yes?!...no!...what?!" she let out a yelp and then with a slap to his face sent him sprawling down on to the ground below him once more. An angered huff and slowly she raised herself up and looked down onto the beaten blonde below her.

"Consider our date tonight off, Naruto" she stated, and slowly she turned around.

The statement hit Naruto's ears and he perked up, crawling on his knees; he called out to her in despair "But! but! Yu-Mi chan! don't do this! I've been unloved by you for so long-ooof!" A black book planted itself onto Naruto's face once more sending him crashing onto the white marbled floor once more. With a huff, Yu-Mi walked away from a tear filled Naruto. Slowly massaging his face to ease the pain, he slowly raised himself off the ground. A mirage of whispers caught his attention as he turned to see students giggling at his plight.

_"Fishcake sensei is so fun"_

_"Fishcake sensei got rejected by Yu-Mi sensei again?"_

_"Fishcake sensei's been dating her for three years now right?"_

_"Fishcake sensei must be heart broken!"_

"Who the hell are you calling a fishcake!?" Naruto shouted out, in anger. Standing up to hsi full height; he let out a grunt and then looked to the students surrounding him "Just for that! I'm going to make each and every one of you repeat the combat simulations! and don't try running! I already know all of you here by name!"

"Ah sensei?" a young boy questioned out.

Naruto blinked and looked to his right to see a black haired boy standing against a wall. "Huh? who are you?". A moment of silence passed between the students and the young blonde haired teacher. The realization slowly hit Naruto and a small sweat drop found it's way onto the back of his head. To save face, he looked to the group of students once more and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head

"Can you give me your names?"

And with that one statement, the whole group of students; pandora and limiter alike burst into laughter. A small smile settled onto Naruto's face as he watched their joyous bouquet of laughter. "Alright!" he called out "I'm willing to look over your disrespect this time! don't you guys have classes?...get going already before sister Margaret shows up!" and with that note of warning, Naruto watched as they scattered themselves from the corridor. With an audible sigh, he looked to a small window that overlooked the campus of west genetics. He placed his hands into his pockets and took in the scenery in front in him. A voice came slowly crawling back to him from his memories.

_"Why do you care so much Naruto!?"_

_"Because I'm your friend!"_

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered out. "Just where are you?"

* * *

_**AN: I really wanted to write a fic with Naruto and Sasuke as the main characters, hopefully I can make this fic good. As usual, any questions..you can leave them in the reviews! until next time! **_


	2. Transfer student

_**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Naruto and Freezing.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Transfer student.**_

* * *

**_To Rasenshuriken 92: Naruto with Sattelizer? hmmm, didn't think about it haha, but probably not! he's already got Yumi at the moment hehe :D thank you for the review! :D_**

**_To Guest: Hehe! I do have a backstory, let's just hope it's good enough! :D_**

**_To blazeblue: Thank you! :D Hope you continue to read!_**

**_To Guest: Thank you for the review! _**

**_To alchemists19: Thank you! hope you continue to read!_**

* * *

_**Headmistress office, West Genetics**_

"Haah? a new student?"

Naruto's curious voice drifted through the room he was currently in, white washed walls with white marble floors glistened in the rays of the yellow sunlight. In front of the young blonde haired man, a wooden desk was postioned in front of a window of grand design. Behind the desk however, sat a woman, she wore a long white gown that covered her whole body with a puffy white hat that covered her brownish black hair, an area of the front part of her gown was covered with a brown layer of cloth. The sleeves covered her whole arms resulting them to droop down. Her hands lay folded against each other as she looked to the young man in front of her.

"Yes, she has been transferred here from east genetics" she said, her tone was soft yet filled with a glint of determination.

"East genetics? how come?...is she special or something?" Naruto questioned, curiosity etched into his voice. A small smile graced sister Margaret's lips as she looked to the young Uzumaki. "Special?...you could say that"

"I don't get it, if she's so special then why is east genetics just handing her over to us?" he questioned, his hands slowly placed itself deep into his pockets awaiting the answer to his poised question.

"She is special in one sense, but as to why they transferred her here?...she has caused them alot of problems as of late" she answered which elicited a curious raised eyebrow from the young blonde.

"Problems?"

"It's in this file, you can read through this when you have the time" she raised the small yellow file in her right hand and held it against him, with a careless shrug; Naruto received and proceeded to just skim through the pages. Once done, he folded it and placed it under his left arm "Got it, I'll take a look at it later, anything else?"

"Yes, she is waiting outside"

"..."

A few moments passed as the statement hit Naruto, a small sweat drop appeared on the back of his head as he looked to the wooden door behind him and then glanced back to his superior. "What?!" he shouted.

_"An expected reaction" _Sister Margaret smiled as she then folded her arms over her chest and looked to him. "It was your own fault, Yumi was supposed to deliver this file to you yesterday but as to my knowledge, you did something yesterday didn't you?"

Naruto blinked as a feeling of dread overwhelmed him, the atmosphere was tense; and he knew he was caught. He chuckled nervously and tip toed to the exit slowly. Reaching the door's knob, he twisted it and moved to exit the room.

"Naruto!"

He blinked as he turned back to glance at the principal. The tense atmosphere had died down and for that Naruto was grateful, "Yeah?" he questioned out in nervousness.

"I want you to test her strength, don't send her to class today"

"But what abou-"

"Don't worry about your classes, I've informed Elize; she'll substitute for you today"

"Right, guess this girl is pretty special if you have me skipping out on my classes" Naruto stated out, his tone now serious as he gazed at the older woman in the woman. "You could have just asked fairy-chan to do it instead of me right? she's the student president after all"

"Naruto.." Sister Margaret began, her tone grave and serious; something that Naruto knew was unusual even for the principal "I know it is the job of the student president but I wouldn't be asking you this if it wasn't serious."

"Is this girl that much of a problem?" Naruto questioned her.

"She is, but I believe it has something to do with her past; I would appreciate it if you could help her feel at home here.."

"Gotcha, heh...I like troublemakers; I was one too ya know?" he let out his trademark grin at her and watched as he left the room. A small smile etched itself onto the woman's face and she closed her eyes in bliss _"Somehow...that boy makes us all feel at ease; I wonder how long these peaceful times will last."_

* * *

_**North corridor, West Genetics.**_

As Naruto closed the door behind him, he let out an audible sigh and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and let out a small chuckle "Well let's see who this girl is anyway.." and with a careless shrug, he walked out of the corridor, moving straight ahead; he sharply turned left and came to the waiting area where four rows of seats stood in front of him. He blinked and he narrowed his blue eyes onto a lone figure that sat at the end of the fourth row. She had long blonde hair that runs all the way down to her back with several bangs hanging over her forehead, and sports medium blue eyes. She also wore a blue headband over her hair to keep it in place. Naruto blinked rapidly in surprise as he looked to the young adolescent girl.

_"Woah...she looks like grandma Tsunade!" _thought out a surprised Naruto, as the statment that he had made finally caught up with his senses; a small tinge of sadness made it's way into his heart, how long had it been since he had seen her? he had to wonder. Slowly shrugging it off, he disappeared from plain sight.

The young woman sat alone by herself minding her own business, she held up her head by her right hand and gazed at the window adjacent to her admiring the scenery, little did she know that her time of peace was about to be disrupted.

"Hey there!"

A voice rattled her out of her musings and she suddenly jumped up in surprise, turning to the right; she saw a blonde haired man seated next to her. Her eyes widened in surprise, she had not even sensed this person's presence. She remained in silence as she took in the person's attire. A white coat was all that was needed to know that the person in front of her was a teacher at the academy. Naruto's eyes scrunched up in confusion as he looked to the young woman.

"Sorry about that, sit down; I'm not gonna bite or anything" he chuckled and slowly he placed the small yellow file that he had procured on his lap, opening the file, he began to read the first page and memorized the information that he needed. He blinked and turned to his left to see that the young blonde haired woman hadn't sat down but rather had chosen to remain standing.

_"This isn't gonna be easy...this girl's really tensed up" _he thought to himself, with a small smile; he looked to her once more "You must be...Satellzier L. Bridget huh? the new transfer student?..."

No reply but his question was answered by a calculated nod. Naruto let out a small smile at her once more and then proceeded to poke fun at her "So...mind if I call you satellite-chan?" he let out his trademark grin.

"W-what?!" she stammered out, in surprise; a low blush heated her cheeks as she looked away.

"Ah hah! so you can talk! I was beginning to wonder if you couldn't! well that clears things up" Naruto stated out in mirth, leading to the young girl to look away from him. Standing to his full height, Naruto turned towards her and placed his right hand on her head, patting her. He felt a slight wave of tension from the girl but ignored it and let out a small smile at her.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm going to be your physical instructor from now on...oh yeah! I'm going to show you around west genetics today as well and then we'll have to check out how strong you are!" he grinned, slowly he removed his hand from her head and began to walk away from her.

A few moments passed as Satellizer had taken in what had just happened. The man had touched her and she did not feel any thing, she did not feel tensed, she did not even feel a sense of fear but only a sense of warmness. She unconsciously wondered as to why this feeling of warmness orignated from the man in front of her and for some reason, she wondered as to why she knew who the man was. Her musings were interrupted as he called out to her.

"Come on, satelite-chan! you gotta keep up with me! if you don't! then you'll end up getting lost!"

She stood mesmerized for a few moments and watched as he waved to her, calling out to her.

_"This man...just who is he? and why did I let him touch me?"_ She closed her eyes and shook her head as a small smile etched itself onto her face and then she followed after him. Unsure of why she was drawn to him.

Naruto's cerulean blue eyes watched as the young girl walked up to him. His thoughts lay calculated within him as his gaze never left the young girl _"So...this is that old man's daughter huh? compared to him, she's alot better..." _His gaze however slowly fell onto the most prominent part of Satellizer's physique, he chuckled in mirth "_hmm; I'd say it's easily 90 centimeters, hehe! Yumi-chan is going to be angry that someone else has br-"_

"Naruto-san, can we begin please? I'd like to go back to my room and un-pack" she stated out, Naruto's musings were cut short as he looked back to her and shot a glare her way "Don't call me Naruto-san! I'm not that old! you will call me Naruto sensei!"

A low rumble erupted itself from the stomach of the young Uzumaki elicitating his hunger and promptly cutting off any statement that he had aimed to give the girl, "Oh.." he said. Bringing up his right hand, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and looked back to the young blonde in front of him "How about we eat somethi-"

"No"

A curt answer and Naruto stood in shock as Satellizer walked past him, it took a few moments for him to realize that he had been effectively abandoned. He bent his back down and looked to the floor in agony "So...this is what rejection feels like.." he murmured, sulking out from his sadness. A few seconds passed as he huddled himself up against a corner and hid his face behind his knees.

"Naruto..." A voice called out, "What are you doing?"

"Huh?..." Naruto questioned out, raising his face to meet the face of the new comer, he looked away and pouted "Oh it's just you, Elize-chan..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned out, her voice drew back with laziness as she placed her hands on her hips and looked down upon the emotionally troubled individual. her disappointed features turned into a smirk, folding her arms over her chest, she drew a smug smile at him "Oh, I get it; you're sad because Yumi dumped you"

"Say what?!" Naruto shouted out, he brought up his fist and began waving it wildly in the air; glaring down upon the green haired professor "That's not true!"

"I don't know, Naruto..." Elzie began, her voice hopping with amusement "She seems really mad at you, I don't know if you can bounce back from this one"

"Tch.." Naruto murmured, his eyes however widened as a sudden wave of realization hit him "Hey wait, where'd satellite-chan go!?"

"Huh? who's satellite-chan?" Elzie questioned out, a small grin settled itself on her face as she looked to Naruto, mischief dancing in her eyes "Oh...so you moved on from Yumi huh? looks like this satellite-chan is the one you like now isn't it? I'm sure, Yumi will love to hear that"

"Gaaah!" Naruto shouted out in agony "I can't believe I lost her!"

A small sweat drop appeared on the back of Elzie's head, her statement was completely ignored and she watched as Naruto frantically moved his head from the left to the right uttering out worrisome statements, standing up to his full height, he glanced back to Elzie. "I gotta find her, I'll see you later!" bringing up two fingers to the front of his face, Elzie watched as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving her alone in the corridor.

"Hmm, I really have to ask him how he does that" she mused to herself and then placed both her hands into her own white lab coat and began walking to the principal's chambers.

* * *

_**With Naruto**_

_"Crap! where did she go!?" _Naruto's thoughts ran rampart as he sprinted down a hallway, his blue eyes darted around each corner hoping to find even a small sight of the young blonde woman _"Man! for having such a busty figure, you'd think she would be a little slow! I can't find her anywhere!"_

He sprinted down to another corridor and to another hallway as he looked around for her, coming to a halt, he leaned against a white wall and began to ponder on the possible places he could find her. _"Maybe she went back to the girls dorm? she did say she wanted to unpack...yeah! I'll go check there!"_

His mind made up, he turned around immedeatly and began to sprint forward lost to his own thoughts. It wasn't till after a small crash did he find out that he had bumped into someone, sending both him and the one he had bumped into onto the ground. "Ow!...come on, why does this keep happening to m-huh? Ticy?"

"Ah...Naruto-sensei, I'm s-sorry, I didn't s-see-" She began, stammering out in shyness.

"Don't worry about it, say...how come you're out of class?" he asked, curiosity etched into his features. He slow folded his legs and sat cross legged in front of her, placing his hands on his knees. Ticy looked away from him, unable to answer him directly. Naruto knew that the girl in front of him was strong but held back by a weakness, she wasn't assertive enough. It reminded him of someone he knew as well.

"I-I...w-was going to g-go back to the dormitory, I forgot s-something." she answered.

Naruto brightened up and stood to his full height, grinning. He offered her a hand "Come on, I'm heading there too.'" The girl, hesitant, but she took his hand and stood up herself. She looked away once more but posed a question to him.

"Naruto sensei?" she called out, the young blonde haired man turned back and looked to her in a curious gaze "Yeah?" he answered.

"Why are you going to the girls dormitory?"

Naruto's mind wrapped itself onto the question and considering his reputation at west genetics. His eyes immediately widened and he began waving his hands in front of himself frantically "No, no! it's not what you think!...I'm just heading there to look for a girl!"

",..." Ticy remained silent as Naruto began his frantic explanations. A small blush settled on her cheek, almost all of the students knew about Naruto's perverted ways.

"She's a new transfer student! a second year!" Naruto shouted out, hoping to make the girl believe.

"Transfer student?..you mean the one from east genetics?" Ticy questioned out in surprise, Naruto's eyes widened as he then clutched onto both of Ticy's arms and began to question her. The sudden action had surprised her.

"You know where she is?!" Naruto blurted out.

"Erm...s-she's with Chiffon, they're at the p-pantry!" Ticy blurted out, she watched as Naruto's eyes widened with surprise and a smile etched itself onto his face.

"Really!?" Naruto questioned out, "I knew I could count on you! you're the best, Ticy!..huh? what's wrong?"

Ticy's hair covered her eyes and the blush that erupted onto her cheeks "You're too close.." she murmured. Naruto's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "Huh?..what did you say?" and in the next moment, she blurted out in annoyance.

"You're too close!" she shouted out, and to make her point clear, flustered she broke free of his hold and pushed him and without a second glance, sprinted into the corner.

"Wha-woah! ow!" Naruto shouted out in pain as he was thrust against a wall, slowly he slumped down to the ground and began to rub the back of his head to ease the pain. "What's her problem? sheesh, these students have no respect for their teachers! she's lucky I'm not Kakashi-sensei..." His gaze fell silent as the statement hit him.

_"Kakashi-sensei huh?...I wonder if he's alright." _he thought out in sadness, he remained slumped on the ground recalling his former days with his own sensei. He shook his head and prepared to stand up but not before a voice called out to him.

"Naruto-sensei! there you are! what are you doing sitting on the ground?"

He knew the voice

* * *

all too well, lifting up his head; he looked in surprise to find Chiffon standing infront of him along with Satellizer. His eyes widened and he let out a grunt. Folding his arms over his chest, he looked away from them.

"Hmph..."

"Huh?" Chiffon questioned out in surprise, she glanced back to Satellizer who didn't meet her gaze, slowly she turned back to Naruto who sat on the ground looking away from the two of them "Naruto sensei?...you look angry, what happened?"

"Hmph!"

A grunt, Chiffon's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and she looked back to Satellizer with a curious glance "I think he's angry that you left without him" walking close to her, Naruto glanced from the corner of his eye and watched as Chiffon whispered into Sattelizer's right ear. He couldn't make out what it was, so he decided to ignore it altogether. A mirage of footsteps caught his attention along with an audible sigh. A small box neatly wrapped up in a paper cover came into his view.

"I'm sorry that I left without you sensei, please accept this as a token of my apology" Sattelizer's voice rang out to him. Naruto didn't look at her. "What's that?"

"Ramen." Chiffon answered out cheekily. It had the desired effect that Chiffon wanted, Naruto immediately looked to the two of them and rubbed the back of his head, with a grin, he let out a chuckle.

"Apology accepted!"

* * *

_**AN: And second chapter's done! :D also Naruto's age right now in this fic is 23! the same as Yumi and Elize!**_


End file.
